I Want You Safe
by fanwriter1245
Summary: End of The Parting of the Ways. Rose's POV. Love the 9th Doctor and wish he got more screen time!


I knew he was just protecting me. And I hated him for it. I couldn't leave him to die like this. I just couldn't. Not after everything we'd been through together! I knew I had to get back to him. I had to do whatever it took to get back to him. As the case may be, I just needed to see him one last time. When Mum pulled the big yellow truck up, I knew that just maybe, there was still hope left. We hooked up the chain in order to get the TARDIS open. Mickey started pulling as hard as he could.

"Keep going!" I yelled to Mickey. This had to work! It just had to! "Faster!" I yelled. I didn't have time. For all I knew, The Doctor could be dead already. "Keep going!" I screamed louder. We were so close! "Keep going!" I screamed even louder. We just needed a little more! And suddenly, it opened! The chain broke and the TARDIS opened.

I became bathed in yellow light. I looked into the TARDIS. The Doctor's warning came back to me, but I couldn't look away. I heard the sound of the doors closing and the TARDIS taking off. So much was being put into my head. My head started to ache. I didn't care. I knew I was going to see him again.

There was the familiar feeling of the TARDIS flying through time and space, but I could barely feel it as more and more information was coming into me. My head began to hurt even more. I could feel tears spilling down my cheeks from the pain. Or was it from the thought that I was too late? I didn't even know anymore.

I could feel the TARDIS landing right where I wanted it. The doors flung open, and I saw him. Him and the Daleks. They were about to kill him. Looks like I got here just in time. The room flooded with the light from the TARDIS. It was so powerful, it caused The Doctor to fall backwards onto the floor.

I materialized in front of him.

"What have you done?" he yelled at me.

"I looked into the TARDIS," I answered calmly. "And the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no one's meant to see that!"

I knew why. All of this information was banging around in my head and it was hurting me so much.

"This is the abomination!" the lead Dalek said.

"Exterminate!" one of the machines said as it aimed its deadly laser at me.

The laser fired, but I blocked it with my hand. It didn't hurt or anything, thanks to the TARDIS's powers.

"I am the Bad Wolf," I told The Doctor. "I create myself. I take the words." I looked at the display of 'Bad Wolf Corporations' above. "I scatter them throughout time and space." I waved my hand and the letters disappeared. "A message to lead myself here."

"Rose!" The Doctor said. "You've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head! You're gonna burn!"

I looked at him. I didn't care what happened to me. "I want you safe," I said quietly. "My Doctor, protected from the false god." I could barely even talk. My head hurt more than ever. The pain was traveling down too.

"You cannot hurt me! I am immortal!" the Dalek leader told me.

I looked at the disgusting creature. "You are tiny," I told him angrily. He had almost killed so many innocent people. My Doctor. "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I waved my hand again and one of the Dalek machines dissolved. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies!" I hold both my arms up and all of the Dalek machines dissolve. "The Time War ends!"

"I will not die!" the Dalek leader said. But I knew he was scared…of me. "I cannot die!" I concentrated and I felt everything around me dissolve. I was victorious.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop," The Doctor said to me. "Just let go!"

I refused to look at him. "How can I let go of this?" Even though the pain was unbearable, this power was unlike anything I'd ever felt. "I bring life." I felt that power leaving me and entering those who had died at the mercy of the Daleks.

"But this is wrong!" he cried. "You can't control life and death!"

"But I can!" I said, finally looking at him. "The sun and the moon, the day and the night." He looked at me in disbelief. "But why did they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you, and it's my fault!" he said in dejection. I could sense how upset he was at the thought of losing me.

"I can see everything," I told him as I felt another tear slipping quickly down my cheek. He turned to look at me again. "All that is, all that was, all that ever could be!"

He stood up and looked at me. "That's what I see, all the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

Of course it did. I could sense myself losing touch with reality. "My head!" I pleaded with him.

"Come here," he said soothingly.

"It's killing me!" The power did not feel good anymore. Now all I could feel was the pain.

He took my hands in his. "I think you need a Doctor."

I felt more tears slipping down my cheeks. He came up to me and looked me deep in the eyes. His eyes were so full of love. Love for me. He leaned towards me, and then I felt his lips on mine. This was a moment I had waited so long for. This wasn't exactly the setting I wanted it to be in, but right now, it didn't matter. I could feel the pain leaving me, slowly seeping out, bit by bit. All the information left my head and the pain eased. My heart beat faster as I took in what was really happening. He withdrew from me, and I felt all the pain slip away. The world started to turn dark and I felt myself fall into his arms. If this was the last time I ever saw him, it was all worth it.


End file.
